Tout peut s'arranger
by Clairette
Summary: Après qu'un magicien ait fait des siennes, le couple Sakura/Lionel se retrouve brisé, et Lionel change. C'est mon second one shot !


Tous nos amis avaient maintenant 18 ans. Sakura et Lionel étaient sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs années, mais à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, ils avaient rompu.  
En effet, Lionel avait surpris Sakura en train d'embrasser un autre gars. Lionel l'avait alors larguée aussitôt. Mais il s'était avéré que ce gars était un magicien présomptueux qui voulait les cartes de Sakura. Celle- ci, avait été aveuglée : Nishi, le magicien avait donné à Sakura l'impression que c'était Lionel qu'elle embrassait. Et le vrai Lionel les avait surpris. Sakura, avec l'aide de ses gardiens, d'Anthony, et de Tiffany, l'avait vaincu. Mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Lionel. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne le croirait pas.  
Le temps avait donc passé. Lionel ne croyait plus du tout au grand amour, aux histoires d'âme s?ur... depuis que Sakura l'avait trahi, il s'était rendu compte que les histoires où "tout est bien qui finit bien", c'était dans les contes de fées.  
Depuis, Lionel enchaînait petite amie sur petite amie. Il s'était réconcilié avec Sakura (en temps qu'ami), et celle-ci aussi avait eu d'autres amours. Il faudrait plutôt dire "amourettes", car elle n'en avait aimé aucun. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu autant que Lionel : elle était sortie avec un ou deux garçons. Pour Lionel, ce n'était plus la peine de les compter !  
Le gang fut mis au courant pour les cartes et aussi pour Nishi. Ils avaient tous dits qu'ils étaient désolés pour elle, et qu'ils la comprenaient.  
  
A une pause : -- Et vous savez quoi ? fit Tiffany, toute excitée. Il va y avoir une boom prochainement !   
Les autres accueillirent la nouvelle avec le sourire, et Yvan demanda :  
  
-- Au fait Lionel, tu y vas avec ta petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? Karine, c'est ça ? -- Je ne sais pas, fit Lionel. Christine est vraiment chiante en ce moment, je vais peut-être en prendre une autre.  
Tiffany soupira, et Lionel se tourna vers elle. -- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? -- Premièrement, ta petite amie ne s'appelle ni Karine, ni Christine, mais Corinne ! -- Les trous de mémoire, ça arrive, tu sais, fit Lionel avec une goutte glissant le long de la tête. -- Si tu te trouvais une vraie petite amie, ça ne serait pas mieux ? continua Tiffany. -- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'en ai une vraie ! Elle est en chair et en os, pas en papier mâché ! -- J'abandonne, soupira Tiffany. Et toi, Sakura ? demanda-t-elle.  
Sakura comprit dans le ton de la voix de Tiffany que celle-ci voulait essayer d'éveiller la jalousie de Lionel. Pourtant, elle devrait se douter que c'était peine perdue. Le précédent petit ami de Sakura avait tout : il était trèèèès beau, musclé, bronzé, et même intelligent !(moi je trouve que pour un mec, c'est rare !). Mais il avait vite compris que Sakura ne savait même pas elle-même pourquoi elle lui avait dit "oui" lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Il lui suffisait de voir comme elle dévorait Lionel des yeux, et qu'elle les détournait quand ce dernier embrassait ses copines. --Heu... je ne sais pas encore, dit-elle, hésitante. Je vais peut-être y aller seule. -- Bonne idée, lui dit aussitôt Lionel. Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras aucun mal à te faire draguer par un beau mec ! Alors que si t'as un cavalier, c'est plus compliqué. -- Je te signale, Lionel, que je ne pense pas qu'à ça, contrairement à toi ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. -- C'est toi qui vois, fit Lionel en haussant les épaules.  
Une fille fit alors son apparition. Elle était petite, et blonde avec des yeux bruns. -- Lionel ? fit-elle.  
Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur, que les autres comprirent aussitôt : cette fille était-elle une ex, sa petite amie, ou une future conquête ? Il ne se souvenait jamais des noms de ses petites amies, alors les reconnaître de vue, bonjour ! -- Tiens, Corinne, s'exclama Tiffany, en guettant la réaction de Lionel.  
Elle put d'ailleurs lire sur ses lèvres un "oups". Ne pas reconnaître sa petite amie, y avait de quoi la fermer ! -- Salut Tiffany, sourit Corinne. Lionel, on va bien ensemble à la boom, n'est-ce pas ? -- Oui, bien sûr, confirma celui-ci, tandis que Corinne s'en allait, satisfaite de la réponse.  
Tiffany soupira encore, et Lionel lui lança un regard exaspéré : -- Mais quoi, à la fin ? -- Rien, juste que je sens que tu vas la plaquer à la boom pour te trouver une nouvelle fille. -- C'est possible, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais le faire ! -- Oui, tu vas attendre que la boom soit passée pour le faire.  
Exaspéré, Lionel leva les yeux au ciel.   
C'était le soir de la boom. Les différentes lumières des lampes ne cessaient de bouger, tandis qu'en dessous, les jeunes dansaient. Plusieurs allaient dehors se planquer dans les buissons pour faire des trucs (^_^), tandis que d'autres, dans les buissons eux aussi, les espionnaient.  
Sakura, elle, alla sur la terrasse. Il y avait une légère brise, le vent soulevant doucement les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.  
Sakura baissa la tête : combien de temps ce cirque allait-il continuer ? Combien de temps encore supporterait-elle de voir Lionel, le dragueur de première, embrasser la plupart des filles qu'il voyait ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle savait qu'essayer de l'oublier ne servirait à rien. Elle avait déjà essayé d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'y était pas parvenu. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était resté amoureuse de lui pendant toutes ces années, et pendant toutes ces années, elle avait souffert en le voyant sortir avec un nombre de filles battant tous les records.  
Elle se mit alors à sangloter, à bout de nerfs. Pourquoi se retrouvait- elle dans cette impasse ? Tout ça à cause d'un imbécile de magicien ! -- Sakura ? fit une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna vivement. -- Lionel ? -- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? -- Rien, rien. -- Ne mens pas. Allez, tu peux tout me dire ! -- Je... c'est compliqué...  
Une voix sèche les coupa : -- Lionel, fit Corinne, je t'ai dit que je voulais rentrer !  
Lionel marmonna quelque chose que seule Sakura put entendre : -- Elle me casse les burnes, celle-là ! -- Lioneeeel ! Je veux rentrer !  
Lionel se retourna, vraiment exaspéré : -- Et ben rentre, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?  
Corinne, vexée, tourna les talons, et partit. -- Tu viens à la maison, fit Lionel, comme ça tu me raconteras tout.  
Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui. -- Ca promet, fit Tiffany pour elle-même en les regardant s'éloigner tandis qu'Anthony l'enlaçait par derrière.   
Lionel ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, et découvrit un mot de la main de Pierre, lui disant qu'il était allé quelque part, et qu'il serait de retour le lendemain matin.  
Lionel invita Sakura à s'asseoir sur la canapé, et dit : -- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? -- Non merci, je me suis un peu trop gavée au bar !  
Il lui sourit (la faisant fondre)et s'assit à côté d'elle. -- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? -- Ben, c'est que...  
Elle hésita à parler, fixant un point invisible droit devant elle. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. -- Je... Je ne peux pas ! cria-t-elle soudain en courant vers la chambre de Lionel, et en s'affalant sur le lit en pleurant. -- Là, j'ai loupé un épisode, dit Lionel en se parlant pour lui-même.  
Il la rejoignit, voulant lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais lorsqu'il la vit en train de pleurer, il changea bien vite d'idée.  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et la prit dans ses bras, où elle mit un moment pour se calmer. -- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien à personne ! lui dit Lionel.  
Sakura crispa ses doigts sur la chemise de Lionel, et sanglota de nouveau. N'y tenant plus, elle déballa tout : Nishi qui avait pris l'apparence de Lionel, lui qui les avait surpris, enfin tout, jusqu'au jour où ils étaient.  
Au moment où Lionel voulut lui essuyer ses larmes, elle se dégagea, et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre. -- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Lionel en la rejoignant. -- Arrête, tu ne m'aurais jamais cru, tu étais toujours jaloux ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as plaqué en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Alors t'expliquer quelque chose...  
Elle se tut aussitôt. Lionel venait de lui passer délicatement les mains autour de la taille, pour finir par l'enlacer de ses bras, et posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Sakura. Il lui fit une bise dans le cou, et une deuxième, très lentement. -- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre, voyant un peu de leur reflet sur la vitre. -- Je t'embrasse, drôle de question, sourit-il en reprenant ses "activités". Et puis tu m'aimes, non ? Tu me l'as dit il y a quelques minutes. -- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Oui, je... je t'aime. Mais... -- Mais quoi ? -- Toi maintenant, tu es le Casanova du lycée. Je ne serais qu'une fille de plus à ajouter sur ta liste. -- Oh, la vilaine pensée, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sakura se poser sur les siennes. -- Alors, tu te laisses tenter ? demanda-t-il. -- Pour combien de temps ? fit-elle d'un ton soudain sec. Un mois ? Une semaine ? Deux jours ? Je ne suis pas comme ces garces qui sont sorties avec toi ! -- Et jalouse, avec ça, plaisanta Lionel. Ca te dirait qu'on retourne à la boom ? Ou tu préfères rester ici pour mater mon beau derrière ? -- T'es devenu un vrai cochon ! s'exclama Sakura. T'as pas honte ? -- Ben quoi, je suis majeur, et toi aussi. Alors si tu veux rester pour... enfin tu vois, quoi. Et Pierre ne rentre que demain. -- Vu tes intentions, je préfère encore retourner à la boom. Mais j'ai pas envie de danser avec toi devant tout le monde ! J'aurais l'impression d'être ta nouvelle conquête ! Après tout, au début de la fête, tu étais encore avec Corinne ! -- Et ben on n'a qu'à danser ici ! J'allume la radio, attends deux secondes !  
La radio mettait une musique de rock. Lionel fit une grimace, tandis que Sakura se mettait à bouger, déjà emportée par le rythme. -- Allez, viens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant les bras, tout en continuant à balancer ses hanches. -- OK, mais fais gaffe à tes pieds !  
En fait Lionel ne dansait pas vraiment. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il mettait ses mains aux fesses de Sakura, et celle-ci parvenait tant bien que mal à se dégager. Parfois, il lui mettait sa tête dans la poitrine, mais c'était le même topo : Sakura le remettait à sa place.  
Quand ils eurent fait plusieurs danses, Lionel éteignit la radio. -- Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?  
Sakura le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.  
Lionel la fit basculer sur le lit, et se mit sur elle. -- Hey, je suis ton nouveau mec ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! -- Bon, j'ai pas trop le choix de toutes façons !  
Pendant la nuit, Lionel s'était amusé à la tripoter, mais avait fini par arrêter. Pourtant, il sentit à un moment deux mains féminines qu'il connaissait bien, se glisser sous sa chemise, en lui caressant le torse. Ces mêmes mains allèrent ensuite entre son pantalon et son caleçon. -- J'étais sûr que tu materais, dit-il avec un sourire en se laissant faire. -- Je vais faire bien mieux que mater, répondit-elle. Voilà ! Alors, ça nous le change le petit Lionel, hein ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je sais, le titre est vraiment pourri, mais moi, pour trouver des titres, je suis une m...... ! En tout cas, encore merci à Sabrina, Pitchoune, Oeil d'Ange, Lutétia, Tweety, et tous ceux que je n'ai pas cités ! Reviews, please ! Bises Clairette 


End file.
